


working late on a wednesday night

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: weekdays [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Watching, lovino hates his job so much, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Lovino hates having to stay late for his job. But.. he has Antonio.





	working late on a wednesday night

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! hi!!  
> this is a small drabble thing i wrote late at night, so sorry if things seem weird or anything.
> 
> enjoy!

The door to their shared dorm room practically slammed open, an angry Lovino looking like he would stab someone if they got too close to him.

“Another rough day?” Antonio asked, barely lifting his head from the book he was reading at his small corner desk. A small cup of recently untouched brewed coffee was beside him, steaming as the hot liquid touched the cool air of the small room. It was his idea of buying a coffee pot for the room (“Just in case!” He claimed.)

It was almost midnight, and mostly everyone has gone to bed by now. Except for these two. Antonio always waited up for Lovino, coming back after his afternoon classes and evening shift at the nearby coffee shop. The later threw his bag against the wall, which was banged up enough from all the other times he has done the same exact thing. Antonio didn’t even flinch, instead closing his book to glance at the nearby analog clock. 11:44PM. Later than usual, but somewhat common these days, especially with finals around the corner.

“What happened this time?” Lovino crashed down on his bed, groaning into the pillow. Antonio shifted, fully facing the other from his chair.

“People are stupid and make me work more for no reason or extra pay,” He grunted, turning to face the other instead of talking into a pillow.

“That’s not fun,” Antonio responded, leaning more on the desk than the chair.

“I hope the guy who invented the concept of work is burning in hell right now,” Lovino shut his eyes briefly, trying to shake some of the tiredness off.

“Hey, at least you don’t have to go in tomorrow. That’s a plus,” Antonio remembered, getting a soft hum as a response.

“So why don’t we go out tomorrow and do something… like…” Antonio thought about it for a second before being interrupted by Lovino, who was now sitting up.

“We can go anywhere besides that stupid shop I work at.”

“We can always drop by the market in the morning.”

“Sounds good to me.” He quickly changed into comfier clothes, throwing his work clothes on the floor near the discarded bag. Antonio finally got up from the desk, taking out his laptop and sitting on his bed. He waited a second before clearing his throat.

“Wanna watch a movie?” He asked, inviting Lovino over to his side of the room.

They quickly decided on a movie, tiredness slowly creeping up on them. It was close to midnight, the seconds ticking by as Thursday slowly approached. They both tried to keep their eyes open, but it was difficult

It was quiet, which was way better than listening to the bustling of annoying teenagers in a small corner street coffee shop. Well, at least in Lovino’s eyes. Antonio admitted that he liked the mindless chatter of people passing by, saying that it made the world seem more alive and full of happiness.

Even though that’s a difference they both have, they admire their differences.

 

At least they have the same taste in movies.

 

The cup of coffee was left on the table, the movie was still playing, and the night kept moving on as the duo fell asleep cuddling one another.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!
> 
> (and when Lovino said "I hope the guy who invented the concept of work is burning in hell right now" is a line that he said in the web comic, hehe.)


End file.
